


Let's Start a Harem

by BurstEdge



Category: Guilty Gear
Genre: Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, F/F, Futanari, MILFs, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 13:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6053098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurstEdge/pseuds/BurstEdge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elphelt decides she wants to start a harem. Surprisingly, Ramlethal shows no objections.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Idea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DraceDomino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/gifts), [Izissia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izissia/gifts).



> The amount of Yuri in this archive is just... damn.

Elphelt laid in her bed, reading a wedding catalogue. Behind her was Ramlethal, gripping her hips as she plowed into her younger twin.

"Hey, Ram," Elphelt said.

"What is it, El?" Ramlethal asked, still pounding her ass.

"Did you ever once thought of starting a harem?"

Ramlethal was surprised about what she heard, but she continued to thrust into Elphelt. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, I've always had an attraction to women, but you're the only one I've had sex with. In fact, you're in my butt at this moment."

Ramlethal grinned. "That is because I wanted to get back at you for entering  _my_ butt without my permission."

Elphelt pouted. "Oh, come on. I thought you were over that."

"Do not get me wrong, I am. But I wanted to know what it was like inside of your anal orfice."

"...Well, I guess that's fair."

Elphelt stood up on her hands and knees, making it easier for Ramlethal to thrust into her.

"Let's get back on topic, Ram. How would you feel about starting a harem?"

Ramlethal raised an eyebrow. "That was slightly different from how you originally asked that."

"Well, I changed to I could get your opinion," Elphelt explained. "So, how would you feel about starting one?"

"Honestly, I am not really sure. I have never been with another woman other than you."

Elphelt turned around and looked at her sister pleadingly. "Can we at least try it out?"

Ramlethal sighed. She knew that if Elphelt had her mind set on something, convincing her to let it go would prove to be futile. 

"Alright, El," she said with a smile. "We will give this harem thing a go."

Elphelt smiled back. "Thank you, Ram. Now, let's cum together."

Ramlethal grinned lustfully as she thrusted harder. "With pleasure."


	2. Getting Started

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elphelt and Ramlethal start to plan on which girl gets to be in their harem.

Ramlethal sat on the sofa, looking at a paper with various names on it. Elphelt was sitting right next to her, looking at the paper as well.

"El."

"Yeah?"

Ramlethal turned to her sister with a worried expression. "Are you sure about this selection of girls? It may appear that we have bitten off more than we can chew."

Elphelt raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Ramlethal pointed to one of the names on the paper. "Well, this one for example."

Elphelt looked at the name her sister pointed at. "What about I-No?"

"Well, the first time we met, it was not under good standards. In other words she kept trying to kill me."

"Oh, that's a good point..."

"Also, there was time when May defeated me, I told her that the Japanese would be the downfall of this world."

Elphelt frowned at that. "I'm sure she's still upset about that. Not that I would blame her..."

Ramlethal nodded solemnly. "Yes. I will admit, that did sound insensitive in retrospect."

Elphelt put her hands together. "Alright then, it's settled. You'll go find May and make up with her... and make out with her."

Ramlethal blushed lightly. "Did you have to put it that way?"

"Yes," Elphelt answered.

"Fine then. And may I ask which girl you intend to seduce?"

"Millia Rage."

Ramlethal stared at Elphelt before speaking. "I see. Well, best of luck in your endevours, El."

Elphelt smiled. "And the same goes to you."


	3. Dirty Drive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ram claims I-No as the first to be in her harem.

Ramlethal walked around the remains of Babylon. The once bustling city was now barren. Due to the actions of the Conclave, which were manipulated by the Sanctus Populi, all of its citizens were eliminated. Men, women, even the children were wiped out. Even though she was a pawn in the whole ordeal, Ramlethal couldn't help but feel a bit of guilt for not even trying to prevent it.

"A bit late for regrets, don't you think?"

Ramlethal turned around to see I-No standing behind her. 

"What do you mean?"

I-No walked towards her, glaring at the Valentine with each step she took.

"I mean, there's no sense in feeling guilty for something you had no part in. Well, you were involved somehow, even if you were just a tool."

Ramlethal narrowed her gaze. "Where are you going with this?"

"It's simple." Without warning, I-No grasped Ramlethal's groin and lightly squeezed it. "Show me that you can be more than just a tool."

Ramlethal sighed. "If you wanted to have sex with me, you could've asked."

I-No grinned and kneeled down, unbuttoning the eldest Valentine's shorts and allowing her thick member to spring free. 

"Oh my," she said, licking her lips. "I don't think I can take all of that."

Ramlethal smirked. "What, are you scared? Is my penis too much for you?"

I-No took that as a challenge started to lick all over Ramlethal's cock. Her tongue trailed alongside the shaft and balls, occasionally sucking on the latter. Ramlethal felt some pleasure, but not enough to make her cum.

"Not bad," she said, putting her hand on the back of I-No's head. "But I am certain you can do better."

I-No quickly got the hint and took all of Ramlethal's length in her mouth. She wasted no time in sucking, and fondled with her balls for additional pleasure. Ramlethal smiled as she watched the witch blow her professionally. She could swear that she had done this before.

"Alright, that is sufficient," she said, pulling her length from I-No's mouth, much to her disappointment.

"Aw, why did you do that?" she whined as she stood up. "I wanted to know what your cum tasted like."

"You will in due time," Ramlethal replied. "But first..." She leaned towards I-No and whispered in her ear. "I want to fuck you."

I-No blinked, then grew a lustful grin. "You want to do it in front of the wolves?"

Ramethal grinned, showing most of her teeth. "I thought of you as the type to enjoy being pounded into while you are being watched."

"Well..." I-No walked over to a wall, swaying her hips along the way. She put both her hands up and lifted up her dress, revealing she had no underwear on. "You'd be right."

Ramlethal licked her lips as she walked to where I-No was. "So you really don't wear anything underneath. I thought as much."

I-No turned around and scowled at her. "Are you gonna take me like a wild animal or are you just gonna-"

She was cut off when Ramlethal suddenly pushed her length into I-No's pussy, causing her to moan.

"Does that answer your question?" she asked while grinning.

I-No turned around again, but was blushing a little. "Shut up and fuck me, okay?"

Ramlethal didn't need to be told twice. She gripped I-No's hips and began thrusting at a moderate rate. Surprisingly enough, her dick had no trouble getting in and out of the guitarist's opening. Maybe I-No has been fooling around.

"Uh! Uh! Oh, fuck! That's so good!" I-No moaned. "I can feel every inch of you filling me up!"

"It feels wonderful inside you," Ramlethal said. "How did you lose your virginity?"

"I... had a few toys laying around."

Ramlethal blinked. "Oh."

"Yeah, you're not the first to think that I'm a slut." She felt Ramlethal twitch inside her. "But you will be the first to officially claim me."

"That's good... to... know... agh!"

Ramlethal released a full blast of cum into I-No's cunt, filling it to the point where most of it dripped out. I-No shuddered in pleasure as she felt the warm liquid inside of her. 

"That... was amazing," she said, sliding down the wall.

* * *

After a few more flings, Ramlethal and I-No cleaned themselves up and flew away from Babylon. Well, Ram flew and I-No held on to her.

"So where are we going?" I-No asked.

"To find the Mayship," Ramlethal answered. 

"Why?"

"You'll see."


	4. The Lily of Steel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elphelt attempts to get Millia to join the harem, but the former assassin won't go without some convincing.

Millia slept the couch of her cabin, her head resting on a pillow. She had been in hiding from the Assassin's Guild for quite a long time. Not because they were trying to kill her, but because they wanted her back in the guild. And by "they", I mean Zato. Ever since he has been revived, he took over the guild and made attempt after attempt to get Millia to rejoin. Of course, she either rejected or ignored those advances. All she wanted was to be left in peace.

"Hello~! Is anybody home?"

Millia shot up and looked towards the door. She really didn't want to be dealing with other people at the moment, but she had a feeling that whoever was at the door wouldn't give up anytime soon. So, she reluctantly got up from the couch and walked towards the door. When she opened it, she saw Elphelt standing there, smiling brightly. 

"Hello Millia," she said cheerfully. "May I come in?"

The blonde assassin looked at Elphelt suspiciously, but moved aside to allow her to walk in. 

"So... what brings you here?" she asked.

Elphelt patted next to her and Millia sat down.

"I would like to make a proposal to you, and before you say anything, I want you to hear me out first," she said.

Millia was hesitant. She finally got out of the guild, and now Elphelt is offering some kind of proposal. She wanted to speak out in protest, but the look in Elphelt's eyes showed no ill intent. So, she decides to see what she had to offer.

"I am starting a harem," she said simply.

Millia stared at her blankly. "You're... starting a harem?"

"Well, technically, me and Ram are starting a harem. We find women that we're fond of and get to know them better. We'll do all sorts of fun things like shopping, camping and... fooling around."

Millia blushed heavily when she heard the last part. "Y-You mean-"

Elphelt nodded. "Yep."

Millia sighed. "Listen, Elphelt. I find your proposal tempting, but..."

Elphelt raised an eyebrow. "But?"

"But I just want to be alone for the time being. I finally left the Guild, and I'm not ready to join a harem." She gave the Valentine an apologetic look. "I hope you understand."

Elphelt appeared to be desponded, but respected Millia's answer. "Alright, Millia. I understand." She stood up and walked towards the door. Before her hand reached the doorknob, she turned to Millia. "My offer is still open in case you change your mind."

Her began to turn, but was unable to due to a strand of hair grasping her wrist.

"What the-"

She turned around to see Millia using her hair to constrict her movements. Elphelt looked closer to see a smirk on the former assassin's face.

"Maybe I could test you out to see if you'll be able to please me."

Before Elphelt could react, Millia's hair brought her to the couch and tied her arms. She raised her dress, pulled down her underwear and found the object between Elphelt's legs.

"My goodness," she said, licking her lips. "You're quite big for a girl."

Elphelt blushed lightly. "Thank you."

Millia kneeled down and grasped the flaccid member, giving it a few light strokes. Elphelt moaned softly at the touch and moaned louder when Millia stroked faster.

"Millia... please put it in your mouth." she pleaded.

Millia looked up at her in surprise. "In my mouth?  _That_ thing? I don't think it'll fit."

"Just give it a few licks, then put it in when you're ready."

Millia nodded and started to like the tip of Elphelt's cock. Surprisingly enough, it had a sweet taste to it, like sugar. After a few more licks, she took half the shaft in her mouth and stroked the rest of it. Elphelt moaned loudly and threw her head back in pleasure.

"Oh, it feels so good!" she said, clawing the couch. "I don't think I take much more of it!"

Millia sucked harder, bringing Elphelt closer to the edge.

"I'm... cumming!"

Elphelt released a fair amount of cum into the blonde's mouth. Seeing how it wasn't big, she swallowed it all, then looked up at her potential mate.

"That was fun," she said with a smile. "But we're not done here."

Elphelt laughed tiredly. "I didn't think so."


	5. Starry Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ramlethal (with I-No in tow) heads towards the May Ship to apologize to May... and not just in the traditional sense.

Ramlethal flew through the air at breakneck speeds, her cloak flapping against the wind. I-No was holding on to her for dear life.

"Hey Ram," I-No shouted. "Can you go a bit slower?! I feel like I'm gonna fall off!"

"I can't slow down," Ramlethal replied calmly. "I need to get to the May Ship as quickly as possible."

I-No sweatdropped. "Ram, it's a large ship. It's not exactly built for high speed movement. At least, not when it wants to..."

"All the more the reason for me to reach it quickly," Ramlethal countered, missing the point entirely. She boosted her speed once more, causing I-No to grip her tighter. 

"DAMN YOOOOOOOOOOOOU!!!"

* * *

Johnny stood on the wing of the May Ship, looking at the blue sky. It was free of clouds and allowed the sun to shine through without any effort, and the birds flew alongside the ship. To him, it was a thing of beauty. That was before he saw something fly towards the ship at breakneck speed.

"What the hell is that?" he asked himself. The object appeared to come in closer. Johnny gripped his sword in case it was going to hit the ship, but his grasp loosened when he saw the "object" gently land on his ship. In other words, the "object" was Ramlethal with a visibly shaken I-No clinging off of her.

"This is the May Ship, is it not?" Ramlethal asked bluntly.

Johnny stared at her for a few seconds, then realized something.

_This must be that Ramlethal girl May was talking about. What brings her here?_

"Excuse me," Ramlethal said, breaking him out of his thoughts. 

"Yes?"

 "Is May here?" Ramlethal lowered her head. "I need to say something to her."

Johnny looked at her for a moment, then turned to I-No, who shrugged.

"Don't look at me, hot stuff. I'm just here for the ride."

Johnny turned back to Ramlethal. "Well... seeing how you've come all this way just to see her, I might as well let you."

Ramlethal looked up at him, and made an attempt to smile. Underline "attempt".

"Thank you," showing all of her shark-like teeth. Johnny sweatdropped and I-No sighed miserably.

"This is gonna be a long day," she groaned.

* * *

"Please forgive me for what I said to you before."

This is what Ramlethal said as was on her hands and knees before May. Speaking of, the young pirate was torn on whether to forgive her or not. She put herself and her crew through a lot of grief because of what Ramlethal said to her.

"You know," Johnny said, getting her attention. "She came all this way to see you. And judging by the look on her face, she seemed quite remorseful for what she did." He smiled at her. "I'm sure you can find it in your heart to forgive her."

May sighed and turned to Ramlethal who looked at her expectantly. "Well, I guess I can forgive you."

Ramelthal's eyes widened. "R-Really?"

"But! On one condition."

"Name it."

* * *

 

"Well, this was unexpected," I-No deadpanned.

Surprisingly, the May Ship had a bathing area. One that looked like it could fit ten people. It was also where Ramlethal was washing May's back. Her way of making it up to her, as May put it.

"Am I doing this right?" Ramlethal asked as she scrubbed.

"It's a lot better than I expected," May replied. "Have you done this before?"

"With my sister. She usually does it do me as well."

May turned to her. "Really?"

Ramlethal blushed. "Well, she doesn't use a rag to wash my back."

"What then?"

I-No smirked. "I think I know what you're talking about, Rammy." She moved behind her and pressed her breasts on her back.

"What the- I-No?!" Ramlethal turned around to see the guitarist smirk in her direction.

"Is this how your little sister washes you?" I-No moved her breasts up and down Ramlethal's back, much to the Valentine's embarrasment.

"I-No... don't," Ramlethal groaned.

"Aw, what's the matter?" I-No teased. 

Ramlethal squirmed. It's not that she didn't enjoy it, but rather it was something she didn't want to be revealed too soon.

"Hmm? What's poking my back?" May said.

Ramlethal froze in terror while I-No smirked. 

"Oh, looks like there was something about Rammy I forgot to mention," she said.

"Don't you dare..." Ramlethal threatened through grit teeth.

I-No slightly shoved May off of Ramlethal's lap and removed the towel that covered her hardened length. May was shocked at the sight when she turned around and Ramlethal was beet red.

"What the-!"

I-No chuckled. "Pretty big, huh? I thought so myself when I tried it out for the first time." She broke into light laughter, but it quickly faded when she saw a dark aura emanate from Ramlethal.

"I-No..." Ramlethal turned around with a sinister grin, all of her teeth shown. "You shouldn't have done that."

The guitarist felt feeling of dread and arousal wash over her.

* * *

The girls were now in May's bedroom, which was a little smaller than the bathing room, but was big enough to fit at least two people. Well, three if you count I-No, who laid unconscious on the floor.

"Did you really have to do that to her?" May asked.

Ramlethal shrugged. "She deserved it. But I'm still hard from that." She poked the bulge in her shorts.

"Well... maybe I could help," May said, blushing lightly.

Ramlethal's eyes widened. "But how? Do you even-"

"April has manga with girls like you in it," the pirate blurted out.

"...Oh."

May said nothing as she pulled down Ramlethal's shorts out sprung her hard dick. She blushed at the sight of it's length and width.

"Wow... it's a lot bigger than the ones the manga."

Ramlethal put May on her hands and knees. "Where do you want it?"

May blushed. "I... I want it in my butt."

Ramlethal smirked. "You're a naughty little girl, you know."

She put her cock up to May's backdoor and immediately shoved in, causing the young girl to moan loudly.

"It hurts... and it feels good!"

Ramlethal thrusted into her, enjoying the feeling of pirate's back door. 

"It's tight now, but once I give it enough care, you'll be nice and loose in no time."

May mewled in response, overwhelmed by the pleasure. 

"I'm going to cum, so take it all, okay?"

Ramlethal thrusted until she released inside of the smaller girl, making her shutter with pleasure. After pulling out, she collapsed onto the bed and Ram laid next to her.

"Yes... I believe this apology is sufficient," she said.


	6. Bao Babel Nose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elphelt and Millia work up an appetite after their nightly romp. Luckily, Jam is there to remedy the situation.

Millia let out a volley of moans as Elphelt slammed into her ass, holding both of her arms back as she was roughly penetrated. The mask she had built up during her time with the guild has been shattered overnight in a haze of sexual passion. At first, she wanted nothing to with it, seeing how she wanted to be alone after leaving the Assassin's Guild, but after that night with Elphelt... maybe she could be sociable once more.

"Millia," Elphelt groaned, thrusting faster. "I'm going to cum...!"

"Do it!" she yelled. "Fill up my ass with your cum!"

Elphelt thrusted one last time before filling the blond assassin's anal cavity with her splooge. There was so much of it that it spilled out and onto the floor.

"Ah... that felt so good," Millia groaned, sliding onto the floor.

Elphelt carried her in her arms and laid her on her bed before laying down next to her. She wrapped her arms around her waist and buried her face in her hair, which had a inviting scent.

"You hair smells nice," she muttered, nuzzling her face in it.

Millia chuckled. "I use a lot of shampoo."

"How much exactly?"

"Well... let's just say the amount I spend on it is enough to pay someone's rent for the next decade.

Elphelt was silent before breaking into laughter. Surprisingly, Millia laughed along with her. They both fell asleep after that

* * *

GROWLLLLLLL~

"Ugh... Elphelt, could you get that under control?" Millia sighed as she walked ahead.

Said Valentine was slouching over, holding her stomach. "I can't, I'm hungry after last night."

Millia turned around and gawked in disbelief. "Really? You get hungry after sex?"

"Yeah, me and Ram eat a lot after a good romp every now and then. How else do we keep our energy up?"

The blonde sighed. "Well, it's not like we can hunt for food. There hasn't been an animal in sight since we left."

Elphelt dropped to her knees and groaned. "I am going to perish of hunger before I can get a harem..."

"Oh? You're hungry? That's not good at all!"

Both girls turned to see Jam walking towards them, dragging a large delivery box behind her. She smiled brightly at seeing the two girls.

"Jam? Where are you coming from?" Millia asked.

"I was just delivering food in the Colony. The people really love it!" She took out two bowels of ramen and handed towards them. "Eat up, there's plenty where that came from."

Elphelt took the bowl and repeatedly thanked Jam for her kindness before devouring the bowl like a feral animal. Millia, on the other hand, causually ate her meal and ignored what the younger Valentine was doing.

"Wow, you must have been really hungry," Jam chuckled.

"She really was," Millia said while smirking. "Her hunger increases after she has sex."

Elphelt nearly choked on her meal when the assassin revealed her secret. "Millia! Why would you say that!?"

"Oh, come now, Elphelt. You said you and your sister were forming a harem, so why not add someone who could cook? Plus, she's pretty attractive, don't you think?"

Elphelt couldn't deny that. With her athletic build and strong legs, she couldn't help but wonder what she would look like as writhed in pleasure beneath her, covered in her cum.

Jam noticed the perverted look on the Valentine's face. "What are you talking about?"

Elphelt slid over to where Jam sat and began to rub her leg seductively. "Tell me, Jam, have you ever had sex before?"

Jam blushed. "U-Uh... I haven't. I'm a virgin."

Elphelt smiled. "Well, allow me to change that."

She laid Jam on to her back and spread her legs apart. She pulled her panties off and began to rub her clit to tease her. Jam moaned loudly from having her nub rubbed in such a manner.

"Oooh~"

"You like that, don't you?" Elphelt cooed. "Well, you're gonna love this!"

She threw off her wedding gown, leaving every inch of her bare body for all to see. But Jam was more focused on the large, throbbing object between her legs.

"I-Is that a...?"

"Yep!" Elphelt answered, stroking it slowly. "My womanhood is excited to meet you! You should say hello to it with your tongue."

Jam, slightly dazed in lust, tilted her head. "W-Womanhood?"

"Don't think about it too much," Millia said, rubbing herself through her panties. "That's what she calls her dick. Don't ask me why."

Jam looked at Elphelt's "womanhood" for a few seconds, then hesitantly opened her mouth. Elphelt could sense her trepidation and decided to take things easy. She pushed her dick in her mouth until the tip was inside. She stopped and decided to let Jam take over. Luckily, the martial artist/master chef picked up quickly and wrapped her tongue around it, causing Elphelt to moan slightly. Jam found the taste of her precum to be quick tasty as she lapped more from the cock inside of her mouth. Elphelt let out a sigh of satisfaction and patted her on the head, encouraging her to go deeper. Jam then began to bob her head up and down the shaft. Millia rubbed herself faster at the sight, her blush growing with each passing second.

"This is so hot," she shuddered.

At that point, Elphelt pulled her length out of Jam's mouth, much to the latter's disappointment. But it was soon dispelled when she felt something prod at her entrance.

"This will only hurt for a bit, but I promise you it will get better," Elphelt said softly.

Jam was a little scared, but was ready. Elphelt slowly pushed herself inside, which made Jam wince in pain. Elphelt ceased her movements and kissed her to keep her mind off of the pain. It soon subsided, and Jam gave Elphelt the signal to go ahead. The Valentine began to thrust inside the cook, making her moan slightly. To add on to her pleasure, she began to massage her breasts and pinch her nipples for good measure too. Jam's moans were starting to become louder at that point, prompting Elphelt to go faster. Millia crawled over to where they were and wrapped her mouth around Elphelt's balls, sucking and licking them, enjoying the feeling of the smooth flesh on her tongue. Elphelt nearly lost control when she felt the assassin's tongue caress her scrotum, but was able to compose herself.

"Elphelt," Jam moaned. "Please let me into your harem. I can cook for you and wear nothing but an apron if you want~"

The thought of Jam prancing around in nothing but an apron was too much for Elphelt to process. It was so sensual that she was ready to burst completely.

"I'm gonna cum~!"

She splurted out stream after stream of cum into her pussy, filling it up until it can be filled no more. Elphelt pulled out, satisfied with her work. Millia crawled to Jam and started to eat out all the cum that was dripping out.

"This was quite the encounter~" Elphelt cooed, rubbing her womanhood until more cum shot out.


	7. ROKUMON

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ramlethal and the girls head to the Colony for some down time, but a familiar figure intrudes on their fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning, this will contain a lot of dub-con.

"So this is the colony," Ramlethal mused. "It's a lot larger than I expected."

"Yeah, there's a lot of people here," May explained as they walked around. "As you already know, since Justice destroyed Japan, a lot of the Japanese were relocated here. But since then, they've never been allowed out. And those who do manage to escape get bounties on their heads."

"Well, that sucks for them," I-No blurted out. "To be trapped in a small cramped space with little to do. How sad."

That little comment gained a few glares towards the group. Upon noticing them, Ramlethal walked up to I-No and whispered in her ear.

"I-No, you shouldn't have said that," she whispered. "I'll have to punish you later when we're alone."

The guitarist turned to her with a flirty grin. "Make sure I walk with a limp this time, Rammy."

Ramlethal grinned evily. "I had every intention of doing so, you naughty slut."

Behind them, May let out a sigh of frustration and envy. "Don't they ever take a break from sex? And when do I get my turn? They've being going at it since we left."

* * *

Ramlethal laid under a tree, clad in only her cloak as her belt bra and shorts were discarded elsewhere. I-No was a few feet away from her, completely naked and convulsing with pleasure. Her session with Ramlethal really pushed her to the limit.

"Now, I can rest for a little while, then we can be on our- hmm?"

The tanned Valentine was interrupted from her thoughts when she felt a small hand wrap around her cock. She opened one eye to see May slowly stroking her, looking at her cock so intently.

"Is there anything you require?" she asked, making the smaller girl jolt up a bit.

"U-Uh, Ram... I'm sorry, I thought you were still sleeping," she said sheepishly.

Ramlethal smirked. "It's fine. I know that you were feeling envious when I-No and I have been copulating with one another. I can spare some time with you if you want."

May lit up with joy. "Oh Ram, thank you!"

She leaned down and licked Ramlethal's length with renewed vigor. The Valentine let out a slight moan as she felt the pirate's tongue slobber all over her cock. She ran her fingers through her hair as she licked every inch of her length.

"What are you two doing?"

May stopped her motions and turned to whoever was speaking. She widened her eyes to see none other than Baiken standing near them, looking at the curiously with her one good eye. 

"Oh, Baiken!" May chirped. "Haven't seen you in a while."

"Likewise," the samurai replied. "Who's your friend?"

"This is Ramlethal," May said.

The tanned girl waved to Baiken, who continued to stare at her. Specifically, the erect pillar of flesh between her legs.

"Now, back to my original question... what is it that you are doing?" she asked.

"I was just giving Ram a blowjob," May answered.

"A blow...job...?"

As soon as she uttered the words, Baiken's face turned bright red and turned away in embarrasment.

"How could you do such a shameless thing out in the open?" she squeaked. "Do you do this whenever the mood strikes you?"

"Yes," Ramlethal answered bluntly.

Baiken blushed even harder, an expression not normally seen on the samurai.

"Do you want to join us?" May asked.

Baiken blushed again and turned away. "D-Do you really expect me to participate in such a lewd manner?"

The samurai soon felt pressure on her back, followed by stray hands grasping at her breasts.

"There's no need to be shy," a sultry voice cooed in her ear. "You can embrace your womanly side if you so please."

I-No, who has recoved from the brutal pounding from Ramlethal, pressed her body against Baiken's, nibbling her ear while she groped her.

"I-No? What are you doing up?" Ramlethal asked. "I was certain you were incapacited when I was punishing you."

I-No smirked. "It felt like I was being punished alright, but I recovered. Now..." She turned Baiken towards Ramlethal, then ripped off her top, exposing her massive tits to the air. Upon seeing the huge mounds, Ramlethal's cock grew harder than it was before, much to May's delight.

"Wow... it's throbbing now," the pirate said in awe, stroking the large shaft.

"May, step aside for a moment," I-No ordered.

The smaller girl let out a sigh of disappointment, but complied anyway. I-No made Baiken get down on all fours, then exposed the bottom part of her outfit, revealing her huge ass.

"Top and bottom heavy," I-No complimented. "You're going to be a great addition."

Baiken turned around. "Addition to what?"

I-No smirked again. "You'll see."

Ramlethal soon approached her, throbbing length in hand. Baiken took one look at the monster between her legs and gulped, shaking in trepidation.

"N-No... It won't fit..."

Ramlethal had a neutral expression as she began to fondle Baiken's ass with her free hand. Upon feeling how soft and firm her backside is, her cock began to throb harder.

"It will fit when I put it in you," she said coldly. "When it does fit, I will make sure you like it." Her neutral expression soon changed into a sadistic grin. "I will make you my slave, Baiken."

Overcome by her lust, she shoved her length in Baiken's pussy, causing the samurai to moan in pain. Not giving her any time to adjust, she ruthlessly thrusted in and out, making her breasts flop around and her ass jiggle. Baiken grit her teeth, refusing to let out any moans in fear that they may tempt Ramlethal to go harder. However, she could not help the distressed squeaks she would let out every once in a while, as she felt a great amount of pleasure in addition to the pain. I-No and May fingered each other and kissed as the samurai was roughly rutted into.

"I can feel you tightening around me," Ramlethal hissed in a lustful tone. "Perhaps beneath your hard exterior, you're secretly a slut who gets off from being treated like a toy."

Baiken scowled. "Shut up! Like hell I would turned-"

Ramlethal slapped Baiken's ass hard, causing her to moan. She continued to slapping as she thrusted inside of her. She slapped and smacked and spanked until her whole ass was bright red. Satisfied, she moved her hands to her tits and roughly grasped them. They felt so soft that her hands sank into the spongy flesh. Baiken was a complete mess at this point. Tears running from her only eye and drool running from her mouth. She was close to being broken.

"Nngh... you're getting even tighter," Ramlethal groaned. "I guess you want me to cum really bad, then."

Baiken, whose mind was numbed with pleasure, moaned in response.

"I'll take that... as a... YES!"

With one last strong thrust, Ramlethal released her seed into Baiken's womb. There was so much that it spilled out of her ruined snatch and fell to the ground. Ramlethal pulled out, but she didn't stop there. She made her minions flip Baiken onto her back, then aimed her twitching cock as she stroked furiously. Soon, monsterous amounts of cum shot out, covering every part of Baiken, her face, her breasts, her legs, everywhere. She shot out like a geyser. When she finished, she plopped down, sighing in relief. She smiled at the sight of Baiken's cum-stained form twitching with pleasure.

"Wow. You really did a number on her, Rammy," I-No said, sitting next to her.

"Yes... I did."

Ramlethal sat as I-No lowed herself to clean off her flaccid cock. May, on the other hand, crawled over to where Baiken is and began to lick the cum off her body. A good day for all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what, but there's something about breaking a proud woman into a shameless slut that just... turns me on. Okay, that was weird, disregard that.


End file.
